


Two worlds one life

by orphan_account



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Smurfs: The lost village, Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Banishment, Beautiful, Blood-related smurfs, Creek is a doll, Crushes, Different species marry, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Greedy is funny, I love him, Journey, Lies, M/M, Mostly Vanity and Brainy, Smurf x troll, Smurfy threesome, Vanity, painful truth, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Creek is banished from Troll Village and strives to make a new life alone but gets discouraged and pours his heart out in song, luring two smurfs to him but happens to get him and one of the smurfs caught.If they get free, will Creek continue his alone track or turn to the Smurfs, and live in their village?





	1. For Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/gifts), [PriestessOfNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/gifts).



> Here are my ages to the smurfs. For starters, let me say that adulthood is 160 years old so keep this in mind. 
> 
> Vanity: 123  
> Greedy:111  
> Brainy: 122  
> Papa:206  
> Smurfette: 15  
> Nosey: 128  
> Hefty: 134  
> Clumsy: 109 
> 
> Here is Creeks age  
> Dun dun dun  
> A grand  
> 21 years old
> 
> BOOM!!!

Vanity boredly wanders around the forest just outside of the Smurf village, counting seconds as they go by and he sighs, sounding sad. He had stepped on his mirror earlier, shattering it to pieces and he suffers now, wishing so badly to stare at his dreamy reflection once more. Although it has only been two hours since he broke it, he still feels like he’s lost a loved one…

None of the other smurfs get it. They all are wrapped up in their own little adjective worlds, worrying about what makes them, them and they hardly ever pay attention to Vanity. He would like it of they did. But alas no. Just like him, they don’t stop to care about others ever. 

Well except for Smurfette. 

The thought of the only girl Smurf makes Vanity shiver. He knows it’s rude to single out one Smurf to dislike but he really can’t stand Smurfette. Sure Brainy is a huge tattletale and Clumsy is a clutz, but they are likeable in other ways while Smurfette isn't. She isn’t even as pretty as some of the other smurfs say. 

Sadly, Vanity sits down in the grass, plucking at it with his blue fingers and he sighs again, wondering when Papa Smurf will be done making a new mirror. 

He grumbles to himself, flicking the piece of grass away and he rises again, adjusting his hat time and time again. 

He never really knows how much he loves his mirror until he breaks it and that is what frustrates him the most and as he adjust his hat for the smurfteenth time, he snaps his fingers together, still mad. 

“The river!” he decides, his accent undoubtedly British and he runs to the Smurf river, clapping his had together happily as he sees that the water is still. 

Hurriedly he lies on his stomach and peers into the water, letting out a sigh of pure relief. There he is….

For hours he sits, as he usually does and just stares at himself, admiring every curve, every detail, every color change, and after a loooooong time, Papa smurfs voice interrupts his bliss. 

“Oh Vanity! I made you a new mirror!” he calls, and Vanity springs to his feet. 

“Oh thank you, Papa!” he cries, throwing his arms around the elderly smurf, truly grateful and he takes the new shiny object, admiring the hard work put into it, his eyes sparkling with adoration. 

“Wow this is beautiful! What did you use for it?” he asks, running his fingers along the copper colored handle. 

Papa Smurf steps away from the embrace and he wipes his mouth off, a habit the older Smurf carries when he is trying not to laugh and he clamps a hand on Vanity’s shoulder.

“I found some iron near the old mines and for the frame around the actual mirror part I used granite. I hoped you would like it.” He explains. 

Vanity hugs it to his chest, for once in his life not interested in looking at his reflection and he hugs his Papa again. 

“I’m glad the storks took me to you, Papa.” He admits into Papa smurfs shoulder. “I don’t know who I would be without you.” 

Papa Smurf lifts his chin and sapphire eyes are placed on sapphire eyes, with a look of absolute seriousness. 

“You would be Vanity smurf. You remember that I am here to guide you towards the right decisions but I do not make you, you. That’s up to your heart to decide.” He tells the other smurf. “But Vanity I accept the compliment and I’m glad you love your mirror.”

Vanity smiles, his dazzling smile that most smurfs try to turn away from even if it’s just a light happy smile and he slips his new mirror under his hat. 

“I really do love it, Papa!” he thanks again. 

Papa Smurf nods, smiling as well and he watches as the young Smurf skips away, no cares in the world whatsoever. 

Papa sighs. He knows that there will come a time when all of his Smurfs will grow up and he feels a sharp pain in his chest at the thought. What would his life be without raising his children? 

He shakes the thought away quickly and heads after the vain Smurf. That kind of life is forever away. The youngest Smurf, Tailor Smurf is only 102, far from the adult age of smurfs and the oldest, Hefty is only 134, also far from adulthood. Papa Smurf shakes his head.  
He doesn’t need to worry. 

Back in the village, Vanity skips over to where Greedy is eating a cupcake and he bounces on his heels.

“Hullo Greedy.” He says cheerfully. 

Greedy looks up, his mouth full and he waves in reply before swallowing the remains of the cupcake. 

“Hi Vanity. You seem extra cheerful today.” He points out. 

Vanity nods and shows his brother the new mirror, beaming from ear to ear and Greedy takes another big bite of his cupcake, his eyes widening. 

“Woah.” He mumbles around his full mouth. “Papa made that for you? It’s beautiful!” 

Vanity nods, hastily. 

“I agree. He must’ve put a lot if hard work into this.” He pauses to slip it back into his hat and then turns to his only blood related brother in the whole Village with a smile. 

“Papa has done so much for us, Greedy and I feel it’s time to repay him.” He says, watching Greedy's eyes grow bigger. 

“Wait so you mean you want to throw a party? Or do you mean something bigger?” he asks, tossing the half-eaten cupcake aside. 

Vanity cocks his head, supporting his hat with one hand and he then lights up. 

“Hey I know! You know how Papa tells stories of his favorite mineral and how he wants to have it in his rock collection but the journey is to dangerous? We could go on that journey and get it for him! Let me just think of what it was called. Magnesium? No…. Sulfur? No….” 

Greedy interrupts him with a tap on the vain trolls shoulder. 

“Ugh Vanity. This sounds a little reckless. Papa wouldn’t be happy to know that we snuck out on the path that he told us to never follow.” He points out. 

Vanity hears the point his brother is trying to say but before h can think through his plan, Nosy pops up from behind a flower. 

“What are you two talking about?” he asks, snoopily.

Vanity and Greedy both jump and Vanity bops the smurfs upside the head, frustrated. 

“Now Nosy! Get out of here!” he cries. 

Nosy pouts, his bottom lip sticking out buy Vanity rolls his eyes. 

Greedy interrupts the angry smurfs with a sigh. 

“You too fight all the time. Why can’t you get over it?” he asks, giving Vanity a knock it off look. 

Unable to anger his brother any more, Vanity slumps against his hand, ignoring Nosy instead of paying attention to him and eventually the annoying Smurf walks away, uninterested. 

Vanity then brightens. 

“Good he’s gone! Now hurry Greedy and pack up because we are going!”


	2. The songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Pheonixdiamonds story Bluetiful which is unfinished but I believe she can finish it if we can get a lot of people over there begging lol. It's also inspired by a story called Lean on me but I can't remember who it's by. 
> 
> Anyways go check those stories out if you have the chance and send them some love! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Creek sighs. Just recently he had been banished from Troll Village forever just as Chef had been. This upsets him because he has a large ego and he is used to being superior to others and admired. With a sigh, he makes his way down the hill that is covered in lilies stopping for just a second to smell his favorite flower with a sharp pain of sadness but he shakes his head and continues. It isn’t like him to dwell on negative emotions.

He continues onwards, lavender ears sagging and he runs a hand through his hair. As he walks he focuses on his breath. Deep inhales in and deep exhales out….  
Subsequently, he finds himself feeling calmer, more secure and he sits down to get his emotions in check..

What is he upset about? 

Being banished. 

Why is he upset about it? 

Because he doesn’t want to be alone. 

Does he want to be accepted into Troll Village? 

 

This question causes him to pause and he cocks his head, robins egg blue curl bouncing to the side and he lets out a small hum of thought. 

No he doesn’t want to be accepted in Troll Village. There, no other troll likes spirituality, meditation and yoga as much as he does and most of the time he feels lonely. He sighs knowing that that is no excuse for what he did but it is the true reason and he rubs his forehead, trying to understand himself a bit more.

Is loneliness enough to truly wish for everyone gone? 

A while later he rises to his feet and brushes himself off. He had decided over time that he needs to go set up a different life, alone, and so he shakes his head as he begins to walk. 

His thoughts in check, his poster aligned, his hair untangled, hands pressed together, shoulders relaxed, Creek continues his journey completely unaware of the dangers the outside world. 

He just walks, hardly giving any regards to his surroundings at all in a vain attempt to be calm. 

 

Hours pass, and Creek begins to feel weary. He yawns as he notices the sun setting and he makes a small hair tent underneath a flat mushroom, settling down into a comfortable position before dozing off, his snores soft and quiet. 

Throughout the night he has strange dreams.  
Dreams about odd creatures the size of bergens, mushrooms unlike the mushrooms he’s used to and attention. The highlight of hills dreams is always attention and when he wakes up, he feels slightly at ease although he doesn’t know why. The dreams didn’t really happen…

Considering this as a sign, Creek recalls the night before his banishment. 

Poppy had called all the trolls in the SnackPack together to discuss something but didn’t want Creek a part of it and when he tried to protest, thinking she was just being a little stubborn, she had glared heavily at him with no regards to hide her emotions. Her true emotions. 

Creek had been surprises by her aura change, golden and happy to a raging storm of reds and blacks and he, not able to be in her presence any longer, fled. 

He knew that Poppy had accepted him into the Village once more and he was beyond thanks when she did but now he wasn't so sure. Every time he messed up a little Poppy would shoot daggers at him with her usually happy eyes. He was unsure what it meant but by the next day, Poppy called a gathering and announced Creek as an outsider, as a rogue.

Creek was so surprised by this that he didn’t hesitate a moment and immediately ran off, crying. He had tried but it wasn’t enough.

Now hear he is, huddled into a small ball, violet eyes never ceasing to blink rapidly and he shakes his head, clearing his throat just a bit. 

Above him, thunder rolls and crashes in the sky causing him to cower a bit more and a bolt of lightning shoots out of nowhere. He tries to tell himself again and again that this is not the universe trying to curse him but a mere storm but as the thunder continues to boom and rain begins to fall, he can’t help but start crying. 

“Please universe!’ he begs, towards the sky that is blocked off by his two-toned hair canopy. “Please have mercy on me!” 

When either the storm or the universe doesn't listen, Creek is kinda disoriented at this time , he dips his head and a voice emerges from him that he doesn't like to release. It’s his soul singing. 

“We were young and dancing in the park, there was no where else to go

And you said you always had my back, but how were we to know

That these are the days that bind you together forever and these little things that find you forever, forever.” 

Creek rises as he gets to the chorus, hardly aware of what is happening but as he starts to a company the lyrics with dances, unjust flows naturally and he gets into it, pouring out his heart into the verses, his voice sickly beautiful on his own ears. 

“Oh there’s bad blood here, won’t you let it lie

It’s been cold for years won’t you let it lie  
(Ooooooh)”

He releases his hair canopy to allow the feel of the rain on his bare chest and face as he sings and the litter patter of it brings rhythm. Creek smiles faintly to himself but replaces it with a pained expression. 

“If we’re only ever looking back we will drive ourselves insane.” He sings, heart almost literally in his throat. 

“As the friendship goes, resentment grows we will walk our different ways. 

But those are the days that bind us together forever and those little things that find us forever forever

Oh there’s bad blood here won’t you let it lie

It’s been cold for years won’t you let it lie

I don’t wanna hear you talk about that anymore

I don’t wanna hear you talk about it anymore

I don't wanna hear you talk about that anymore

I don’t wanna hear you talk about it anymore

Oh there’s bad blood here won’t you let it lie

It’s been cold for years won’t you let it lie  
(Ohhhhhhhhhh).” 

Creek stops his head and sits there panting for a moment or two before thick black spins in his head, throwing him off balance and a sharp pain shoots through him. With a cry of shock he watches, unable to do anything as his beautiful lavender skin fades completely into grey and as the process ceases to a halt, Creeks breath is coming out in ragged gasps. 

The small creature clutches his chest in a desperate attempt to breath but the squeezing gets worse and he finally passes out into a colorless zone, limo in the raging storm, completely alone and helpless. 

Miles away, Vanity wakes Greedy who is talking in his sleep about baking double chocolate chip cookies and sits up, his blue ears pricking. 

“Greedy do you hear that?” he whispers as not to block out the sound. 

Greedy sits up and pulls a cupcake out of his hat to munch on and his eyes grow a bit glazed as he listens as well. 

”Singing.” He hums to himself. “Prettier than Singer Smurf and sadder than any smurfs blues I’ve ever heard.” 

Vanity blinks his sapphire eyes, trying to locate the source of the sound by twisting his head and Greedy snuggles back down into his makeshift sasparilla bed with a yawn. 

“Well it’s probably a trick of Gargamels. He’s probably trying to lure Singer Smurf as he did with you long ago.”

Vanity blushes at the memory of how he had been lured into one of Gargamels traps because he saw a large mirror in the forest and and went to it being the dumb Smurf he is and he shakes his head.

“I have a feeling it’s not.” He says, standing up and shaking the remaining leaves off. Greedy giggles. 

“You look like a puppy.” 

Vanity chuckles to himself and holds out his hand for Greedy to take it nodding his head up and down. 

“I guess I did. Now come on. You don’t want me to go alone do you?” he asks, manipulatively. 

Greedy shakes his head and takes Vanity’s hand, before packing his hat full of the leaves and treats scattered everywhere. 

“But Vanity. We were supposed to stick to the path and never get off it for any reason remember?” he asks, placing his now full hat on his head. 

Vanity gives his brother a teasing look. 

“Oops sorry Clumsy, I meant to bring Greedy. Will you go back and bring him to me?” 

Greedy pretends to pout but then laughs, straightening his hat. 

“Alright Vanity. You got me.” He snickers, and he runs up to Vanity’s hand, biting his lower lip, a nervous habit he has carried since he was a young smurfling. 

Vanity smiles with a sudden fondness for his brother but he shakes the thought away and leads them towards the singing, feeling curiosity burning his insides and together the two part the bushes to see a creature the size of them dancing and singing in the sadness way a Smurf could’ve ever imagined and its hair. 

Vanity finds himself staring at the hair on the creature head, long and sticking straight up but that isn’t the strangest part. The strangest part is that its moving. 

Greedy gulps beside him, wringing his hat together in his hands and Vanity glances at him, through the corner of his eye. His full attention is on the creature in front of him. 

Greedy whispers. 

“It speaks our language.” 

Vanity this time looks at his brother to see how much the Smurf is bewildered by the oddness and he jumps as Greedy suddenly grabs his shoulders.

“Do you think that this is the thing Papa Smurf was talking about when he said that there are creatures more dangerous than Gargamel here?” he asks, his voice scared but less than Clumsy’s would have been in the moment. 

Vanity takes his shaking hand in his also shaking one, his from curiosity and he lowers them both to the floor, running a hand through Greedy's blue hair. 

“Greedy. Papa said that they were big and ugly, not small and beautiful. I don’t think that the singing thing is a threat and plus, it sounds so sad.” He says. 

Little by little, Greedy relaxes and Vanity smiles.  
When he and Greedy were only small smurflings, whenever Greedy got scared, Vanity would do this to him. Papa Smurf called it a brothers bond. 

Now he sits up and then stands, looking at the spot where the creature was singing before, only to see that it’s gone, but as he looks closer, he sees it’s on the floor, hardly breathing, its beautiful colors gone and his breath catches. 

“It’s grey like Smurfette was.” Greedy murmurs, eyes stretching wife with wonder. 

Blinking rain out of his eyes, Vanity takes a cautious step forward, careful to not wake the creature and he kneels down beside it, his own eyes stretching wide.  
Before him is the most beautiful sight any Smurf could have ever smurfed and he covers his mouth before he can make a sound. 

“Oh my Smurf.” He slips. 

A jolt of fear courses through him was the creature frowns in his sleep? Unconsciousness? Meditation? 

He pauses to think about meditation but he snaps out of it as Greedy hisses at him through the bushes. 

“Vanity let’s go! It could be dangerous!” 

Vanity is about to obey his brother, feeling his own outdone beauty discouraging him but a hand grabs his wrist. 

“Poppy?” the creature asks. “Poppy please don’t leave me.” 

Vanity wonders if he should say anything about him not being Poppy when he notices the pulsing energy licking his wrist from where the creature is grabbing and his eyes narrow. 

“Greedy I think this creature needs help!” he calls but when he glances towards the bushes he doesn't see Greedy peeking out. 

Confuses he lifts his hand to call out again when a voice interrupts him. 

“Well well well.” It sneers. “What have we here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking forward to the deeper chapters and who is the voice? 100 computer dollars to anyone who guesses it.
> 
> Also the song is Bad blood by Bastille and it's tweaked to fit the trolls.


	3. Smurfy rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay is all I can see. 
> 
> Please check out the stories Bluetiful and Lean on me! They are both SMURFTASTIC! Oh and also HAIRIFIC!!! 
> 
> That's a good thing. Check them out.

Vanity has never something so ugly. 

The creature looming above him is purplish grey in color, a disgusting color, nothing compared to the creature below hims colors and her eyes are red, warts covering her face and her nails. 

Vanity covers mouth to keep from gagging and pulls the little grey creature closer to him, almost protectively. 

The larger creature laughs, a bark like laugh making Vanity flinch. 

He looks around quickly, his sapphire eyes searching for Greedy, hoping that his younger brother will somehow find a way to save them and when he doesn’t see him anywhere, he curses. 

“Oh Smurf. Where the Smurf is he?” 

The larger creature laughs again before living both him and the little creature up into the air. 

“You’re coming with me.” She huffs, her voice booming around the clearing. 

Vanity curls into the smaller creature, beginning to tremble with fear and he tries not to smell the bigger creatures putrid scent. Doesn’t she know about baths?

The smaller creature groans underneath him, his face flushed with what seems like a fever and he takes Vanitys hand again. 

“Poppy what is happening?” he whispers, looking around with lidded eyes. 

Vanity cups the others grey face, and pulls it closer to his, afraid that this will be the last thing he sees and he holds his breath before letting it go in a woosh. 

“What is your name?” he asks quietly, so not to betray his voice. 

The creature shifts a little, the way he moves telling Vanity that he does in fact have a fever and be blinks his violet eyes. 

“Creek.” He mumbles. 

At that he slips off into unconsciousness and Vanity leans against the creatures, no wait, Creeks chest, fearing for his life. 

 

Wham!

Vanity jolts awake, eyes huge and he realizes that he is in an odd looking building. As he looks around his nose wrinkles. 

“Smurfy yuck.” He says, sticking his tongue out. “This place is a rusty garbage can.” 

The large creature slams a fist on the desk making both Vanity and Creek fly into the air, and Vanity once again trembling, lowers his head. 

The large creature laughs at this and starts the stove up, placing a bumpy pot onto it and she grabs a couple stringy vegetables off of the counter, dicing them sloppily with the knife she pulls from a sheath on her upper thigh. 

“Sooo.” She draws out slowly. “Are you a new kind of troll?” 

Vanity shakes his head. 

“A troll?” 

He had heard about trolls once. Papa Smurf had been telling a story about all the strange animals he had encountered and the only one he couldn’t find yet was a troll. He had said that they were supposed to look like Pixies with an enchanting speak they put over you when they sang. Vanity had thought they sounded evil. 

Vanity looks towards Creek in bewilderment. Is that what a troll looks like?

The large creature slams her fist on the table again, red eyes angry. 

“Talk blue thing! Are you a new kind of Troll?” 

Vanity shakes his head and rises. 

“I am not a troll, not even close. I am a Smurf. Are YOU a troll?” he asks, taking in her ugly form. 

The creature mistakes this as him checking her out and she glares. 

“No flattery, Smurf.” 

She spits out the last word as if it is acid and Vanity can’t help but flinch. This thing is worse than Gargamel! 

“I am a bergen.” She replies, simply, cleaning her long crooked finger nails with the knife she was chopping vegetables with. “My name is Chef.” 

Vanity hesitates a moment before mumbling a quick. 

“I’m Vanity.” 

He then looks out the window, hoping to see Greedy's familiar hat bobbing though the trees towards them, but there is nothing. 

“Well Vanity.” Chefs voice says, bringing Vanity back into reality. “You have nowhere to run now. I am afraid it’s time for You to be boiled along with your friend there.” 

Vanity glances at Creek who is curled into a tight ball, his once bright skin dull as a rock and he gasps as he takes in Chefs words. 

“Wait! You’re going to eat us?” he cries. “I thought you were just going to take our essence!” 

Chef slams her fist down for the third time and glares daggers down at him.

“Blast the stupid essence! I want to be happy and I want to be happy now!” she roars. 

At that she yanks him up from the table along with Creek and right as she is about to plop them in the bubbling brown mixture Greedy makes his entrance.  
Swinging in on a string made entirely out of his hat, he swipes Vanity and Creek as they are falling towards the burning water and zips out the window. 

That part is the graceful part. The landing. Not so much. 

Together the two smurfs and one troll tumble head over heels for about 11 yards until they finally roll to a stop. 

Once they do, Vanity leaps up and throws his arms around his brother. 

“Greedy you’re a lifesaver!” he cries. “Thank you so much!"

Greedy blushes, and he hugs Vanity back, his relief pouring into Vanity. 

The two then pull back at the sound of Chefs hollering and they hardly have time to hide all three of them when she busts the door open and runs out with a pair of cracked binoculars. 

“I know you're out here!’ she yells. “Show yourself or I’ll find you!” 

Vanity and Greedy both squeeze each other around the grey form of Creek and they watch as Chef kicks the wall of her odd house and storms inside, giving up.  
Greedy gives Vanity a grin of victory. 

“I thought that I couldn’t do it for a second! I was scared that I would fall or not be able to catch you, or…”  
Vanity interrupts him with another hug, this one filled with love and not as much relief as before. 

“Greedy you did perfect.” He admits, truthfully. 

When the two pull away this time, it’s after a long while and Vanity looks towards Creek who is shivering. 

“We should get him back to Papa. He’ll know what to do with him.” He suggests. 

Greedy nods. 

“Yeah good idea. He doesn’t seem like an actual threat.” 

And so, the two smurfs and the one troll head back to the Smurf village. Although they didn’t find what they were looking for, they found something else that seems like a one up anyways. 

Well unless trolls really are like pixies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greedy is a super hero. 
> 
> *dances*


	4. Papa Smurf worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it again everyone. Please check out Bluetiful by PhoenixDiamond and Lean on me by Priestessofnox. They're both glorious and much like this one except different relationships. 
> 
> Also Twist of fate by cursegirl is a good one too. Check them out!!!
> 
> Oh and another thing. I really appreciate your comments and love. It really encourages me. 
> 
> Okay okay now on with the story!

By the time the boys return, Papa Smurf is worried sick. Sure it had only been two days since they had gone missing but what happened to Handy years ago made it so that he fretted about every little absence. 

The Handy incident. It was quit an experience. 

Long ago in the smaller version of the Smurf village, Handy had been the youngest. This was before Clumsy was dropped off. 

Handy had been a curious smurf his age around 109 and he used to go out into the forest to collect wood and other stuff for his carpentry work and Papa Smurf had been okay with it. As long as Handy didn’t go to far East, then everything would be fine for the little Smurf.

That’s where Papa was wrong. 

Sure Handy kept away from the east but did the east have a command to not go to Handy? Nope. 

One day when Handy was cutting a branch for a chair for Lazy Smurf to sit in when he gets tired, he heard a sound. 

His ears pricked up. It was like the sound was a huge boulder taking steps towards him. 

Concerned, Handy had gone to check it out. The thing he saw was the most bewildering thing he could’ve ever seen at his age and he screamed with fear. 

What he saw was none other than Gargamel and Azrael. 

Now this was before the smurfs and Gargamel became rivals so Gargamel being curious of Handy, picked him up effortlessly and scanned him over. 

Handy had passed out with fear.

Gargamel had then decided to take the small creature to his broken down but livable house to examine him.   
The things that went down in that week were beyond NSFW and poor Handy was hopelessly terrified and in pain the whole time. Would his Papa ever find him? 

Luckily, to Handys relief, Papa Smurf eventually found him and took him home where he healed him with his Smurf magic and mixed up a potion to help the young and naïve Smurf forget the terrors of Gargamels black heart. 

Now, as Papa paces back and forth, going through multiple rescue plans, a huge surge of excited voices fills the clearing and he looks towards the voices, eyes wide. 

There in a swarm of smurfs, girls and boys stands Vanity and Greedy, Greedy ducking behind Vanity and Vanity standing tall and proud. 

Papa smiles as he runs over. His boys are fine.   
Quickly he breaks all the smurfs away and gives his two sons large hugs, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“You two gave me such a scare! Where were you?” he asks, pulling back to look into both of their sapphire eyes. 

Greedy shivers while Vanity looks towards his feet. 

“Truth is, we left to get you your favorite mineral but sorta failed.” Greedy mumbles, pulling a cinnamon roll out of his hat to nibble on. 

Vanity then takes Papas wrist, gently his eyes darting from side to side. 

“Can we show you something without any Smurf around?” he asks, sounding nervous. 

Papa Smurf doesn't doubt for a second that his smurfs had found something important so he orders everyone to return to their Smurfy business before he follows them into the bushes a way out. 

There Vanity uncovers a creature, grey in color, eyes tightly shut and skin flushed from sickness and Papa Smurf gasps as he takes in its features. The long hair, the similar height to them, and just the very appearance of it. 

“A troll.” He whispers, bewildered. 

Vanity and Greedy exchange glances before Greedy pushes Vanity forward and the vain Smurf laughs, nervously. 

“We thought you would know how to help it. We watched it sing and turn from a beautiful lavender to grey and he has what seems like a terrible fever.” He admits, sounding ashamed. 

Papa lifts his head, his fingers under the others chin and he smiles warmly, admiring the compassion within the supposedly vain smurf. 

“You did the right thing, boys. This troll has what is called Grey allergies. It’s when a troll doesn't have any grey in its genes or history and is mostly prone to it. When a troll like this turns grey, it’ll get really sick for a while but after long last, it’ll go back to normal. Whether that’s from restored love or whatever it lost.” He explains, recalling his book on trolls. 

Personally he is surprised that he had never been able to find a troll himself but his two reckless children had. He finds it amusing and he lifts the troll into his arms. 

“Does it have a name?” he wonders, looking over at Vanity who nods. 

“Creek.” 

Papa Smurf nods. 

“Well then. Creek is going to be just fine here.” He says as he makes his way towards his mushroom. 

His ears prick up as he notices the sound of someone following him and Vanity blushes. 

“I’m sorry, Papa. I know you don’t want anyone in your mushroom but I can’t stand it. I want to make sure he is okay.” He says, playing with the handle of his mirror before nervously checking his face. 

Papa Smurf laughs having no problem allowing Vanity inside and he nods to him. 

“Come on in, Vanity. You finally get to see an old smurfs clutter.” He chuckles. 

Vanity lights up and he bounces after him, eyes widening once they arrive inside Papas mushroom. Papa finds the young smurfs surprise adorable and he laughs again as he sets Creek down onto his bed. 

“You like the clutter?” he teases, knowing very well that his mushroom is the most tidy of all of them. 

Vanity nods, seeming distracted and he makes his way to Papas bed, his mouth agape. 

“I never knew you had so much plants or books. It’s amazing!!! Brainy is lucky to have access to all this.” 

Papa smiles to himself and begins to look through his many books until he finds the one entirely about trolls and he pulls it off the shelf, careful not to disturb the other books. 

He brushes the dusty cover off and ushers Vanity over, not missing the reluctant look in the smurfs eyes as he lets go of Creeks hand to come to his side. 

Papa points to the page. 

“This is a special mixture that will ease the grey allergies a bit. Do you think you can find the feverfew here?” 

Vanity looks around eyes wide once again and he finally shakes his head.

“No Papa.” He replies, quietly. 

Papa Smurf laughs. 

“Don’t worry.” He says as he takes the herb off of one of his shelves. “I wasn’t going to really ask you too.” 

 

A while later, after the mixture is made, Papa hands the cup to Vanity who takes it confused. 

“What are you giving this to me for?” he asks, placing his mirror in his hat in order to take the cup. 

Papa Smurf smiles again and leads Vanity over to Creek, gesturing with his hands to help him drink it.   
Vanitys ears perk up at this and he gently tilts Creeks head back and opens the others mouth, slowly pouring the liquid inside, massaging his throat as he does so. 

Little by little, the medicine is sipped until finally, after a lot of patience it is gone. 

Papa Smurf feels an extremely emotion coming off of Vanity as the Smurf watches over Creeks sleeping form and he places a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. 

It’s clear as daylight now. 

Vanity is in love.

And not with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Handy.


	5. A bit of information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly dragging out but what do you guys think about Brainy x Vanity x Creek?
> 
> As always, check out Lean on me by PriestessOfNox and Bluetiful by PhoenixDiamond. 
> 
> Thank you!

Creek bolts upright in his bed crying out.

“Poppy noooo!” he screams, his body shaking uncontrollably. “Noooooo!!!”

From somewhere an unfamiliar voice comes and strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight. He blinks confused and tries to crane his head to see who is holding him but the position the stranger is holding him in makes it so that he can't.

“P-poppy? He whimpers, feeling faint. “Poppy what’s happening?” 

Slowly, the stranger, Poppy, whoever it is lays him back down, strong arms still wrapped around him and Creek catches the coloring of it. Blue…

“B-branch?” he asks, even more confused than before. Didn’t Branch hate his guts? “Branch is that you?” 

The blue stranger takes a small step back, allowing Creek to scan it over and he gasps. 

The stranger is neither Poppy nor Branch but a creature the same height as a troll and completely one shade of blue. Creek notes to himself through his deliria that this isn’t a troll. 

Weakly he brings a hand up to take the creatures wrist.

“What are you?” he asks, feeling like he might pass out at any second. 

The creature places a blue hand over the one Creek had set on its wrist and blushes. 

“I’m a Smurf. I found you singing in the forest, quite a ways out and a bergen named Chef captured us both. My name is Vanity by the way.” 

After a while, Creek decides that this Smurf, Vanity, isn’t a threat after all and he sags into the bed, his eyes drooping. 

“Hi Vanity. I'm Creek…” he slurs before falling unconscious once more. 

 

\----------------------------------------  
About an hour later, Creek wakes up again and he looks around for Vanity, only to see that the Smurf isn’t anywhere in sight and he sighs, curiously studying the pod he is in. Upon further inspection, Creek comes to the conclusion that he isn’t in a pod but a rather large mushroom.

He lets out a hum of thought, noticing the shelves stalked full of plants, books, and hats. He silently wonders if this is Vanity's mushroom. 

His ears then perk up at the sound of voices outside the door and when it opens he stiffens, scanning the blue creatures for the familiar face of Vanity. When he doesn’t find him, he frowns but looks over the two other Smurfs. 

One is old and has white facial hair and a red hat and tights while the second is much younger and has large glasses and a white hat and tights. Both of them have the same color skin, eyes , and a small pea shaped tail sticking out of their tights. 

Creek would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so sick and nervous. Instead he pretends to be asleep, or, as some call it, plays dead. 

One of the smurfs then talks, Creek doesn't know which, he guesses its the older one, and he nearly opens his eyes when he hears his name but he manages to calm himself. 

“This is what Vanity and Greedy found, Brainy, and I expect that you’re going to be very compassionate when we help it recover.” One of the smurfs says. 

The second Smurf snorts. 

“Of course, Papa Smurf but not if it’s like Hefty.” 

The first voice, Papa Smurf, laughs and there is a sound of a book being flipped through. 

“Of course, Brainy. Hopefully he isn’t like that.”

“What is his name?” Brainy asks, his voice closer and Creek wills his body to remain still. He feels the heat of eyes on him and assumes that one of the smurfs is looking at him but the heat isn’t a bad heat. It feels more like a worried burn. 

“Creek.” Papa Smurf then replies, his voice distracted and Creek wonders if Vanity told anyone else about him. 

He hopes not.

For once in his life he doesn’t want attention. 

Brainy’s voice then comes again but really close. 

“Snappy bug take this down.” He says. “Patient is grey in color, constantly sleeping, has long hair, and is a different species than I’ve ever seen in my lifetime.” 

Creek almost wrinkles his nose at the description, horrified that he of all trolls is grey but he holds it back in a matter of time. From out of nowhere a flash of light flares and a click is heard. 

Creek had just gotten his picture taken. 

The door then opens and Brainy’s voice comes, from over where it is. 

“Thank you, Papa I’ll come back once I get more details on this.” He calls and Creek decides that Brainy is an okay Smurf in general. “Come on Snappy bug!” 

The sound of Brainys foot steps and Snappy bugs buzzing wings is the last thing Creek hears of them before the door closes and the mushroom is plunged in silence. Creek winders what kind of bug Snappy bug is. 

Papa smurfs voice then says. 

“I know you're awake.” 

Creek sighs and opens his eyes, knowing that tone very well from King Peppy and when he glances over he sees that Papa Smurf is in fact the older one. He turns his attention to the older smurfs eyes and notices the compassion and worry within. 

He suddenly feels safe and he pulls his arms out from under the blanket, waiting for the Smurf to speak.  
Which he does. 

“How are you feeling?” Papa asks, stroking his short beard. 

Creek manages to shrug, his violet eyes scanning the bookshelves and he bites his lip. How is he feeling? 

After a while he meets the smurfs gaze. 

“I mostly feel sluggish and confused. How did I get here?” he replies and immediately switches to a question. 

Papa Smurf chuckles. 

“As much as I would like to answer that, I will save it for one of my other smurfs to share.”

Creek nods and plays with his fingers. 

“What do you mean by YOUR Smurfs?” he queries, curiosity getting the best of him. 

Papa Smurf laughs again. 

“They are in fact, my smurfs. All 99 of them. They were brought to me by storks and I’m their Papa. Willi takes care of her girl Smurfs because she is their Mama.” He answers. 

Creek is still curious. 

“So you only have boy smurfs and Willow only has girl smurfs?” he asks, looking over the elderly smurf.

Papa nods and pulls out a large book from his shelf, dusting it off lightly before opening it to a page in the middle. He shows it to Creek. 

“On the left it’s me and all my smurfs and on the right it’s Willow and all her smurfs. We live together now.” He explains and he then starts pointing to all of the urfs and naming them. 

Hefty, Handy, Tailor, Baker, Brainy, Clumsy, Smurfette, Farmer, Therapist, Nosey, Grouchy, Jokey. Gullible, Greedy, Vanity, Lazy and so on. 

Smurflily, Smurfstorm, Smurfblossom, Smurfrose, Smurfbriar, Smurfjade, Smurfholly, Smurfwillow, and so on. 

Creek is impressed that Papa Smurf can name all of the smurfs off of the top of his head like that and he thinks about how Poppy back at Troll Village can name every troll in song without even looking for them. His ears drop a little at the thought of the troll queen. He misses her. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he notices Papa watching him and he blushes. 

“I was thinking about own home. I was banished.” He says, hoping to take the attention away from him. 

Papa Smurf rubs his beard, thoughtfully.

“Why did you get banished?” he wonders, his tone not quite pushy but almost and Creek looks away. 

“I sold them all out to the bergens to save my own life. I tried to make it up to them and say I was sorry because truly am, but Poppy didn’t see it. I’m afraid Branch told her things about me.” He explains, partly forgetting that Papa didn’t know about Poppy or Branch. 

When he looks up, expecting questions related to those two trolls, he sees that Papa Smurf is nodding with understanding. He silently wonders why. 

Papa Smurf clears his throat and starts to get up. 

“You talked in your sleep.” He explains while grabbing a bottle off his desk. “I’m guessing Branch is the one that Poppy likes and Poppy is the one you thought you would marry.” 

Creek blinks, his throat suddenly tight and he forces a nod, angry at himself for sleep-talking, angry at Papa Smurf for being so smart, angry that Poppy banished him, and angry at himself for letting all this happen. Death would be better. 

Papa Smurf interrupts his inward raging by holding out the bottle to Creeks lips. 

Creek jumps with surprise as the liquid slides inside his mouth but he relaxes as he tastes the delicious taste and he starts to feel tired. 

After a short while, the medicine takes effect and Creek slips into a deep sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so cute Creek is. Will he get happy?


	6. Build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter says it all. I'm creating the build up right now. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, I am going to be doing the threesome and it's gonna be fun. Vanity and Brainy font know much about each other so all three of them will be falling in love with each other thanks to Creeks presence. Yay.

Vanity walks to Papa smurfs mushroom, hoping that Creek is asleep, knowing that the troll might not like to have more attention. Papa Smurf told him earlier that Creek was starting to get greyer but what he didn't say is that he brightens every time Brainy talks to him…

As he approaches the mushroom he had only been in at night since the first time, Greedy runs over, holding his hat down to keep it on his head. 

“Vanity!” he cries, sounding eager for praise. 

Vanity waits until his brother stops before him, wringing his hands together. He just wants to see Creek. 

“Hi Greedy. What got you so happy?” he greets, looking the excited Smurf up and down. 

Greedy holds out a pastry that Vanity's never seen before and grins, his sapphire eyes so happy that Vanity has to smile and feel patient. 

“I made up a new treat and it’s smurftastic!” he cries, thrusting the food into his hands. “Please try it!” 

Vanity hesitates but not because he is worried about the flavor. Greedy really is an exquisite baker. He’s just not very hungry in the moment. 

But as he looks at the eager face of his brother he finally gives in and takes a big bite, his eyes growing wide at the flavors exploding on his tongue. It’s like a firework of sugar and he licks his lips once he finishes the whole thing, his fingers already licked clean. 

“That’s just smurfy!” he cries and Greedy smiles, clearly happy with the praise. “What did you put into it?” 

He doesn’t get an answer right away but once he does, it isn’t the one he is expecting. Greedy sticks his tongue out and folds his arms, eyes narrowed. 

“Nope. I’m not telling you that. Nosey might be around and he might tell Baker who might make it his own and get all the praise.” He says, before he laughs and gives Vanity a hug. 

“It is true and I wish I could tell you. After all you’re always so considerate of the things I do. I promise I will make you as many of these as you like and Smurf I’ll give you some now.” 

At that he pulls out a basket from his hat, the Smurf carries everything in there, and runs off, soon returning with a basket filled to the brim with the crescent shaped treats. Vanity ‘s ears prick up.

“Oooh thank you so much!” he thanks, taking the basket careful not to spill any of the contents.

He and Greedy then stand there, almost awkwardly until Vanity remembers why he is at Papas mushroom in the first place and he smiles, waving slightly. 

“Well thanks for the treats.” He says again, reaching for the door. “I will come by your mushroom later and thank you properly, but for now, I’m departing with a surprise.” 

The look on Greedy’s face as Vanity opens the door is absolutely adorable and Vanity can’t help but laugh to himself when his brother skips away, a happy bounce in his step. 

He then turns and walks into Papa smurfs mushroom, closing the door softly behind him. 

As he enters, his heart leaps into his throat as he sees that Creek is awake. The grey troll looks over almost surprised and just stares for a while before speaking.

“Vanity?” he asks, his voice sounding hoarse.

Vanity feels an odd feeling flare through him upon hearing his name spoken from the troll and he sits down in the chair set up beside Papas bed, trying not to bury anything stupid out. 

After a while of getting himself together he nods.

“You recognized me.” He says, softly. 

Creek smiles, his face extremely handsome even with the grey and he nods. 

“You're different looking if you know what I mean. And also there’s the flower. Why were you here only that once?” he says, looking over him. 

Vanity swallows the lump in his throat and smiles, his patient smile that he only ever gives to Greedy. 

“Truth is, I visit you every night. I just get nervous at the thought of you being awake for some reason.” He explains and Creek laughs. 

“I already knew that you did that. I was just testing.” He admits and Vanity wonders how he knew that but his eyes stretch wide with realization. 

“You were awake?” he asks, his words coming out quickly and he pulls his mirror out, looking at his amazing reflection to calm himself, and his shoulders drop with relief as he sees himself again. Oh how he missed this. 

Creek interrupts with a confused look and Vanity breaks away from his comfort zone. 

“I wasn’t awake. Brainy told me, is all.” He says, not seeming to notice the angry look that flashes across Vanity’s face. Of course that is until Vanity stands up from the chair, abruptly. 

“He did what?” he growls, clenching his mirror handle tightly. 

Creek then gulps, clearly not expecting the change in the vain Smurf and Vanity sits back down, ashamed with himself for scaring the troll.

“I’m sorry, Creek. I just really don’t like it when people gossip about me. It drives me nuts.” He says, thinking about Nosey. He honestly doesn't have a problem with Brainy, the smart Smurf seems really friendly, it’s just that Nosey ruins everything. He once ran off and told the whole Village of smurfs, girls and boys about Vanity NSFWing with his own reflection. 

Vanity never forgave him. 

With a sigh, Vanity calms down a little more and gives Creek an apologetic look before saying. 

“How have your nightmares been?” 

Creek looks confused but he then realizes what Vanity is saying and he blushes a little. 

“To be honest I still dream about her. I really loved her.” He says, completely honest. 

Vanity knows who he is talking about because of the many times Creek had waken up from nightmares, screaming while he visited. He nods, putting his mirror back into his hat, wanting his full attention to be on Creek and not even a little on himself and cocks his head when Creek laughs. 

“What?” he asks. 

Creek shakes his head. 

“You smurfs carry things in your hats while trolls carry things in our hair. We are alike in lots of ways.” He tells him. 

Vanity guesses this is true but he knows very little about trolls. He decides right then that he’ll visit Creek both during the day and at night so that he can comfort Creek when he wakes up from nightmares and so that he can learn more about trolls. 

He smiles at the idea. 

He is going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy treats and gosh Nosey. Take a hike Smurf!


	7. Smoothing out the rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets Sicker and Papa Smurf leaves.

Vanity wanders around the outside of Papas mushroom, waiting for Brainy to finish his work so that he can go in but Papa comes out instead, stroking his beard. 

“Ah Vanity.” He says, giving him a slight nod. “I’m sorry to break this to you but Creek had gotten sicker over last night.” 

Vanity shakes his head, unsure if he heard correctly. 

“Hold up. Did you say that Creek is sicker?” he asks, nearly choking on fear for the lavender troll. 

Papa Smurf drops his gaze, still rubbing his beard before he snaps his fingers, eyes widening with an idea. Vanity almost laughs at the thought of a light bulb appearing over his head but he’s too worried about Creek to even muster a smile. 

“Hold on just a second. I’m going to check my book and see if what I’m thinking will work!” Papa then cries, hurrying back inside.

Vanity manages to stop the door before if shuts, and he squeezes through immediately running to the side of the bed to see Creeks pale complexion. 

He shudders, taking the others hand. He looks so sick. 

“Vanity.” Brainys voice snaps and Vanity turns to the other smurf, taking in his upset expression. “Why did you just come in like Papa Smurf told you to? He said to wait.” 

“I’m sorry, Brainy. I’m just so worried that I had to barge in. Honestly I wasn’t thinking.” He splutters in reply, truly meaning it.

The angry look fades from Brainys face replaced with a sad one and Vanity feels the same sadness echoing through his body.

“He is such a nice person and it’s not right for him to grieve as much as he does.” Brainy says, sitting down in the chair and taking Creeks hand. 

Vanity studies him. 

He never really had known Brainy, being too absorbed in other things and he can see now that the smart Smurf might have potential. 

At that thought, he blushes. Why can’t he stop having these thoughts? 

Brainy interrupts his inward raging with a long sigh. 

“I want to strangle that Poppy girl.” He admits, saying the same words Vanity had been repeating for weeks now. He gapes at this, playing with the flower on his hat before shaking his head and clashing his hands together. 

“Me too, Brainy. I want to grab those pink locks of hers and rip them right off her head.” He growls, acting it out. 

Brainy laughs. 

“Claw her freckled face apart!” he cries. 

“Pull her arms off!” 

“Scream in her face!”

“Chop her head off that despicable head of hers!”

“Boys!!”

The two smurfs stop calling out threats, immediately, both turning to their Papa with identical looks of shame and Brainy hangs his head. 

“I’m sorry, Papa. We got a little out of hand there.” He says and Vanity mumbles his apologies as well. 

When they look back up they see that the expression on Papas face isn’t upset, it’s happy and they exchange confused glances. Weren’t they being bad? 

Papa laughs at their confusion and holds out the book he is holding. 

Vanity quickly scans the page, being not much of a reader. He prefers being read to whereas Brainy seems to be enjoying the read and his expression is cute as his eyes fly across the page. For someone who studies all day, Vanity can see why reading is a good tool to have. 

He shrugs. For someone who stares at a reflection all day, reading doesn't seem very proficient for his “job” and to his relief, Brainy reads it out loud. 

“The shard of Numenoist.” He says, putting his finger on it. “A stone of many healing properties, especially useful in cases of depression and heartache. Found in Narrrow Meadow in one of the ten deep crevices of the stoned waterfall.”

He then looks up, adjusting his glasses with a look of wonder. 

“You’re not going there are you, Papa?” he wonders. 

Papa Smurf laughs and sets the book aside on one of his shelves.

“You know me too well, Brainy. I need to have Clumsy be my new scientist.” He chuckles and Brainy gasps putting a hand over his mouth. 

“Clumsy?” he asks, his tone sounding hurt. 

“Sorry Brainy. Just kidding.” Papa apologizes and Vanity folds his arms. 

“What’s with it?” he asks, anger rising in his voice. “How can everyone just tease him even when he’s done something brilliant?” 

Both Papa and Brainy look at him in surprise before Papa puts a hand on Brainys shoulder, looking slightly ashamed. 

“You’re right, Vanity. I’m sorry, Brainy. I promise I won’t tease you anymore.” He says. 

There is a long silence until finally Brainy fiddles with some wiring before nodding to Papa. 

“You’re good.” He replies. 

Vanity feels a bit odd. He’s literally only talked to Brainy every once and I while back in November and now he is defending him with a real emotion for the smart smurf. Is there something wrong with him or is there something right about Brainy? 

Vanity doesn’t even know what the right is or what it could lead to. 

He shakes his head noticing that Papa Smurf is packing up and his eyes widen. 

“Wait you’re really going?” he wonders, surprised that the older Smurf is leaving. 

Papa nods, hoisting a bag of provisions over his shoulders and he dusts his hands off, giving both Vanity and Brainy a confident look. 

“I put Hefty in charge and he knows every emergency plans at the top of his head. You will all be just fine. Also, I’m putting you two both in charge of taking care of Creek. Make sure that he takes his medicine and gets lots of love. And I mean lots of love.” He explains, getting a little creepy at the last part. 

He then shakes his head, grinning and gives them a wave before leaving the mushroom. 

Vanity and Brainy look at each other. 

“Well that was interesting.” Vanity says, breaking the silence. 

Brainy nods. 

“And quick.” 

The two then both nod, agreeing post everything that comes their way and Vanity clears his throat breaking the silence again. 

“How old are you?” he queries, appalled that he doesn't even know the age of Brainy. 

Brainy hardly seems to notice the oddness and he smiles, happy to have a question to answer. 

“I’m 122, just turned.” He answers, pushing his glasses up. 

Vanity laughs. 

“I’m 123.” He tells the other. For some odd reason, close ages means something valuable to him and they sit there in silence again, but this time with a comfortable happiness. 

Brainy breaks it this time. 

“How old do you think Creek is?” he asks, gesturing over to the bed where Creek is curled into a ball, eyes shut. 

The position reminds Vanity of when he first found the troll and he shivers but shakes off the feeling to answer. 

“He seems younger than us but older than us of you know what I mean.” He decides, unsure of why he does. 

Brainy smiles, happy with Vanity's answer or something along those lines and he bounces on his toes. 

“He probably is older than us and younger at the same time.” He says, taking Snappy bug out of his hat. “Listen to what I noted.” 

At those last words, Snappy bug gives a little eyebrow wiggle and plays Brainys notes which is his own voice. Vanity smiles at the thought of Brainy being all by himself and speaking to this little ladybug but he turns his attention to the recording so that he can understand the ages. 

“Page 43, section 20, trolls each have their own skin, hair, eye, and nose color, sometimes different from the rest and sometimes the same. Most of the time it depends on genetics but every so often, a baby is born completely different from its family.”

“Page 44, section 12, trolls lifespans reach to the greatest age of 60 but most die in their 30's due to bergen attacks, weak immune systems, and bad decisions. The adult age of a troll starts from the age of 18 all the way to the dying age.” 

“Page 45, section 17 trolls are extremely happy and carefree. They never think about survival or any thing related to actual safety. About 2 in a million trolls are born with that sense of something other than happiness. Although the happy normal trolls turn grey, this doesn’t mean that they are necessarily sad. They’ve just lost their happiness and don’t feel anything at all until the color is restored.”

Before Brainys voice can go on, the present Brainy interrupts and smiles at Snappy bug, placing her gently in his hat. 

“Sorry. I let it keep going because I’m guessing that Creek is one of the 2 in a million. There is no way he is that over happy kind of person.” He says, with a slight shrug. 

Vanity nods with agreement. 

“He’s definitely feeling things.” He points out. 

Brainy nods as well, his expression so content that Vanity can’t help but smile. He is assuming that no other Smurf agrees with him as much as he is doing right now and he has to admit that he likes seeing the smart Smurf happy. It seems, right.

Whatever right is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute!!! I I have to build a relationship for these two because it can’t be a thing where two love one and the one loves the two but the two don’t love each other. Get what I mean?


	8. Two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks since Papa had gone to fetch the cure.

In the past two weeks since Papa had gone, Brainy smartly diagnosed Vanity with a condition called a “crush”. He explained that it was where a Smurf falls in love and is filled up with good chemicals that makes the Smurf want to be with the one it falls in love with. In this case, Brainy and Creek both stole Vanity’s heart.

Vanity had been extremely embarrassed with his diagnoses and avoided both his crushes for three days before Brainy finally came to his mushroom and confessed that he too felt the same way, and proved it with his greatest secret. Vanity promised not to tell and unfortunately it won’t be shared for that reason. 

Smurf village then started to become a happy place for the three. Both smurfs loved each other and felt the need to protect and care for Creek and Creek loved both smurfs and liked being cared for even if he had other sides to him. 

After those minor details had been discovered, the three got much closer and dreaded the return of Papa . They knew together that the journey was going to come to a stop soon and that once Papa returned, they could never tell him their feelings. They feared the judgement of the elderly smurf and decided that they would try to hide it once he came back. 

But as long as he wasn’t here, they didn’t have to hide it…

 

Vanity opens his eyes, blinking dumbly in the dim light of the mushroom, the sound of snoring making his ears twitch. It’s cute snoring. Rhythmic and soothing. 

Confusion flares up inside of him at this observation and he sits up, looking around. 

“Oh. My. Smurf.” he gasps, noticing something. 

He had been asleep while using Brainys bottom as a pillow and he drooled!

Horror spirals through him, and he tries to remember how exactly he got into that position in the first place. 

He remembers that he and Brainy had stayed up playing a knowledge game about cold fronts and warm fronts and that they had eaten some of Greedy's new treats but he can’t find the explanation as to why he was asleep on him and as he racks his brain, he let’s out a sound of frustration. Why was he asleep on Brainy? 

He then realizes that both him and Brainy were cuddling Creek to help him sleep and he nods. That is it. Although that's just as weird. 

Vanity shakes his head hard, his movement shaking the bed that he, Brainy and Creek are in, and Brainy opens his eyes, instantly yawning. 

“Good morning, Vanity.” He greets, almost innocently and Vanity blushes, trying to hide the fact that he is terrified that the other will discover the crisis. 

“Good morning to you too, Brainy.” He replies, casually.

Brainy reaches for his glasses and slips them on, blinking while glancing around and Vanity can’t hold back the thoughts that explode. 

Smurf, Brainy is cute. 

Interrupting his moony thoughts that threaten to melt through him because of how true they are, Brainy stands up, putting his hat on. 

“Should I make breakfast or something.” He suggests. He then blushes and says. “I know I’m no Baker or Greedy but I do know a lot of chemistry.” 

He rubs the back of his neck, casting his gaze down but Vanity nods, licking his lips. 

“Yes! Starving won’t do any good on my complexion. I’ll go all, um, starving colored.” He explains, being stupid for the sake of humoring Brainy. 

The smart Smurf laughs, Vanity laughs as well, Creek wakes up and then both Brainy and Vanity look at him, startled. 

“Good morning, Creek. How did you sleep?” Vanity asks, watching the trolls gaze closely. 

Creek smiles at him, his eyes clear of sadness and he reaches out for a hug, throwing Vanity off guard when his arms wrap around him. 

“I slept amazing!” he says, closing his eyes and looking completely at peace just hugging the other. Brainy huffs. 

“Come on! Can’t I get a hug?” he asks, pushing his glasses back. 

Creek opens one eye, the violet twinkling with mischief and he pulls Brainy into the fun, tickling him as he does so. 

“Course you can.” He mumbles into Vanity’s shoulder.   
The three stay like that for a long while until Vanity teasingly pushes Brainy away, giving him a look that clearly says, “We'll be together once more” and he puts his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out. 

“Sorry but I think we should eat first and then whatever we were doing.” He decides. 

Creek sits up normally with a nod and Brainy adjusts his glasses, his expression overly cheerful as always.

“Okay!” he cheers, pulling out Snappy bug. “ I have a recipe I’ve wanted to try for a long time and I will make it especially for you!” 

At that, he turns and zooms out the mushroom to use his oven in his own mushroom, leaving Creek and Vanity alone. 

Vanity blinks. 

“I wonder what he is going to make.” He says, hoping to bring up a normal conversation. He knows he tends to bring conversations to a weird and uncomfortable end and he wishes he has some of Brainys talking skills. The other Smurf knows just how to deal with any mood if he puts his mind to it. 

Vanity sighs. 

He’s even better than Therapist smurf.

Creek interrupts his mooning with a clear of his throat, his eye brow lifted in a very Creek-like way, almost snarkily. 

“I hope it has something to do with your Smurfberries.”

He replies, answering the question Vanity had asked earlier.

Vanity forgets that he had asked that for a split second but then remembers and nods, his mouth open. 

“I’m glad you like them.” He says, giving the grey troll a wink. 

Creek nods..

“I really do.” 

 

Soon after he leaves, Brainy returns, holding a platter and both Vanity and Creek light up. It had been boring without the smart smurf. 

“What did you make?” Creek asks, politely fixing a stare on the other and Brainy holds the platter out, a smile on his face. 

“I found it in one of Papas cabinet on time.” He explains, running his fingers along the tin cover. “I took it and his in my mushroom to study it, only eating a corner to taste it. Let me tell you, it was the best thing I had ever smurfed and I spent the next night making an ingredient identifier. I tried it and got the ingredients for this! Prepare to be amazed!”

After that speech, Vanity can feel his mouth watering and Brainy pulls the lid off impressively, making the dish look even more special and both Creek and Vanity lean forward to look at the contents. 

It is a sight for sore eyes. 

Vanity gapes at the food Brainy had made. It is unlike anything he has ever seen, blueish purple looking crystallized sponge cake and it smells heavenly, a mixture of coffee, cookie dough and chocolate chip mint, making him swoon with the aroma. 

“That looks and smells so smurfing good, Brainy!” Vanity pants, imagining the taste that goes along with it. 

Brainy nods his smile expanding and his eyes growing bigger. 

“Try it. It’s even better than the appearance and smell.” He urges, biting his lip. 

Vanity obeys stuffing it in his mouth, his tongue lighting up instantly. Flames of something he can’t define shoot up inside him and he gasps at the ecstasy the simple crystal shaped treat can bring. He vaguely hears Creek asking to try it before he closes his eyes to basically become one with he flavor.

(Brainy on the other side of this reaction taps his chin, assuming that Vanity’s feeling what he had felt many moons ago, but as he watches, he can tell that the vain smurf is feeling something more then just exploding taste buds. Reluctantly he pulls the tray away from Creek and clamps his hand over Vanity’s shoulder, giving it a shake.)

Vanity then opens his eyes and let’s out a sigh, feeling like he had just waken up from a good dream although he didn’t know why. 

“What happened?” he asks, confused at how dizzy he is. 

Brainy adjust his glasses, studying his tray. 

“Woah. This must have some traces of ecstasy spikers!” he decides, mostly to himself. “That could’ve been dangerous.” 

Vanity shakes his head to clear the rest of the feelings away and stands straighter, realizing that he had been bending over.

“What do you mean?” he then asks right as Creek asks. “What’s an ecstasy spiker?”

Brainy smiles at the questions, carefully wrapping up the food like it’s poisoned and he sets it aside before sitting on the bed. 

“An ecstasy spiker is a specific herb, creatively named by Poet Smurf who had stumbled upon one while trying to find something to write about. They basically are an herb that carry, not healing properties, but, well, sexual properties if you will. They allow you to feel those feelings without using any contact or whatnot. Let me just say that an overdose is terribly dangerous and a normal dose doesn’t give you the same amounts of pleasure as real sexual activities.” He explains, running through the more embarrassing words smoothly as of he had practice. Vanity realizes that he had, just with himself. 

“So that’s what I felt.” He says in reply, playing with his flower, feeling almost exposed in a way. Changing the subject he asks. “How do you have so much time to read all this stuff?” 

Brainy shrugs. 

“It’s like how you spend your whole day looking at your reflection or worrying about lotions and creams and how Creek spends his day doing yoga or meditation.” He informs him. 

Vanity nods, accepting this answer. 

Brainy gives him a look of sympathy before pulling him into a hug, confusing him. 

“Sorry I gave that to you.” He murmurs, quietly so that Creek can’t hear. “I should’ve recognized the ingredients.”

Vanity hugs the smart Smurf back, feeling nothing but relief and content in the moment and he sighs, softly. 

“It’s alright , Brainy. I like to witness your mistakes. It makes your successes even more grand.” He soothes.

Subsequently he feels Brainy relax into his arms and he rests his head on the other never wanting to pull away. 

But that’s when the door flies open…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies gah! I do notice though that I mostly wrote about Vanity x Brainy and Creek isn't in it much. Sorry about that. I'll try not to.


	9. What happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember really... Enjoy amyways!

Vanity snaps his head up, eyes huge as Papa enters the mushroom, his eyes luckily blocked by the large glowing stone in his arms and he breaks away from Brainy to help the elder Smurf with the load.

“You’re back!” he cheers, a slight tremor in his voice. “And you found the stone!” 

Papa Smurf rolls his shoulders once Vanity helps him set the stone aside and smiles. 

“Indeed I am and have.” He says, with a nod and Brainy laughs, rubbing the back of his head before adjusting his glasses, looking curiously at the large rock in front of him. 

“How exactly does this work, Papa?” he asks mirroring Vanity’s exact thoughts. That’s one of the things Vanity likes about him. He speaks for everyone. 

Papa Smurf chuckles, possibly imagining shoving the whole thing into Creeks small mouth but he shakes his head, eyes twinkling in their Papa Smurf way. 

“I will shave it down like chocolate and put it into a drink.” He explains. He then pulls out a book of which Vanity can see is a recipe book. A recipe book of beverages. 

As Brainy and Papa bury their noses in the book, searching for the most pleasant thing to give to Creek, Vanity turns to the un-thought-of-Creek with a shrug. 

“Smurf knows how long they’ll be like that.” He says, almost apologetically and Creek smiles, patting the bed beside him for Vanity to sit. Vanity sits. 

“This place is interesting and all I’ve seen so far is this mushroom and outside the window. I’m curious as to what the rest of the village looks like.” Creek says, picking at the corner of his blanket. 

Vanity imagines Creek all better and purple, walking hand in hand with him and Brainy with a smile. 

“Soon me and Brainy will give you a grand tour.” He assures him. 

Creek is silent for a while, his head tilted slightly and Vanity finds himself wondering what he is thinking about. Does he think nice things or not so nice things? He nearly laughs at himself. He has become such a different person. 

Creek then breaks the silence. 

“Do smurfs sing?” he asks and Vanity studies the grey troll, the question taking him by surprise, his sapphire eyes grow curious as he nods. 

“Sometimes. When Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette were brought into the Lost village as they thought it was called, they were sung to. It was a Smurf classic, I’m blue. Also, when Smurfette turned back to her original form, she sang I’m a lady for everyone. That was the last song I have heard other than Singers opera.” He answers with a shrug. 

Creeks mouth forms an “o” shape and his eyes glaze over a little. 

“Use trolls sang all the time. Our list goes on and on with all sorts of assortment from happy to sad and everything in between.” He murmurs, playing with his grey hands. He looks up, almost shyly. “I used to be a yoga teacher who used singing as a relaxing into the pose dealio.” 

Vanity cocks his head at the last part. Brainy had told him about yoga when they stayed up late into the night caring for a sick Creek but he can’t remember what it was. With a silent gasp of realization, he remembers. 

They had been talking about Poppy that night. Vanity remembers that he had been livid because of how many times poor Creek woke up from nightmares of her and Brainy was talking about certain mental disorders people had. Together the two of them had tried to diagnose Poppy but from what little information they had, they soon gave up. That was when Brainy brought up Hefty. 

Brainy had said that he and Hefty had dated for nearly six months after the journey to the lost village and that every month was torture. Hefty was abusive, manipulative, and just plain rude, according to Brainy and their relationship only thrived off of Hefty being willing to help out with Brainys experiments and such. Brainy had said that he was naïve enough to believe that Hefty really loved him and he just needed help.

No. 

Hefty did not just need help. 

Hefty was and is a true jerk. 

A narcissist. 

That night Brainy had explained what a narcissist was, a person involving a sense of entitlement, a lack of empathy and a need for admiration. Most of the time the narcissists are not born but suffer from brain trauma from something that happened at a young age. Vanity had felt sorry for them but at the same time feared that he was one. Brainy quickly told him all the ways that proved that he wasn’t one which relieved him. If Brainy thought he was normal, he was probably normal. 

After this conversation, Vanity distinctly remembers asking about the journey just to change the subject and turn the spotlight away from him for a while. Brainy had gone into great detail about it, being himself, Brainy, and he said that he journaled the whole thing, studied all of the plant life and had a pretty fun time even if he was going into unknown territory with Gargamel on their heels. He said that was the funnest part. He felt for once in his life, completely free. 

That is, until Hefty began teasing him. Of course Brainy wasn’t perfect back, acting a bit superior and blaming Hefty for a rather large accident, starting a huge fight, but he never called Hefty names or made fun of his “name”. 

Hefty did. 

The whole journey, Hefty did that. He would make fun of Brainys smarts and make him seem dumb and he would make fake glasses with his fingers and mimic him, rudely. The girl smurfs thought it was hilarious, and they even called Brainy “not normal”. 

Poor Brainy. 

This conversation had ended with Brainy saying something along the lines of “The yoga was fun though. We went through a bunch of whole body flows and I liked it until Hefty pushed me over.” and Vanity shakes his head, realizing that Creek is talking. 

“What?” he asks, shaking his head once more to clear his thoughts away. Creek giggles. 

“I said, do you even know what yoga is?” he repeats, still laughing and Vanity chuckles himself.

“No.” he admits with a smirk. “But I assume it has something to do with stretching your body.” 

Creek wrinkles his nose. 

“Yesss. That is what it is. It’s stretching your body through moves and positions while coordinating them with breathes. I could show you some if you would like.”

Vanity imagines him doing the downward dog and grimaces but then he sees the hopefully look on Creeks face and he sighs with a nod. 

“Right after we give you a grand tour.” He suggests. “Then you can teach us your doggies.” 

Creek sits up straighter, and leans forward for a hug. He does this often, a thing he had previously called Hugtime but he normally does it when his bracelet thingy opens and right now, Vanity can see that his bracelet isn’t open. 

“Is it broken?” he asks, pulling away after a short time and Creek blinks at him confused. 

“Is what broken?” he wonders looking down at his arm, expecting to see it at an off angle or something like that, Vanity is guessing by the look on his face.   
Vanity taps the bracelet. 

“It didn’t open.” He explains, also confused. Why did Creek hug him if it wasn’t Hugtime? Hugging isn’t a thing smurfs do that often but when they do, it means the two really like each other. In fact it is truly rare to see any smurfs hugging because relationships are so rare. This thought makes him even more confused and he rubs his forehead as Creek laughs. 

“Oh my hugtime bracelet isn’t broken, Vanity. I was just happy. Do you not like hugs?” 

Vanity shakes his head, eyes widening. 

“No I love hugs! It’s just that smurfs only hug when they really like each other. Like love each other.” He explains. He then remembers that he and Brainy had been hugging in front of him and he blushes. 

“You get what I mean, right?” he asks, shallowly. 

Creek nods slowly, violet eyes narrowing. 

“So you and Brainy love each other.” He says, bluntly and loudly. Vanity feels his blood freeze and his whole body heats up with flames that threaten to devour him.   
Papa Smurf lifts his head up from the book, fixing a meaningful stare on him. 

“Did you and Brainy hug each other?” he asks, no emotion to his voice or expression. 

Vanity's mouth is suddenly very dry and he imagines his reflection in the Smurf river to calm himself before he licks his lips and nods. 

“Yes Papa.” 

Papa Smurf nods and turns to Brainy, the same expression and tone. 

“And did you both enjoy it?” he queries, his gaze making Brainy cower. Vanity holds back the urge to run and block the smart Smurf by biting his tongue and instead watches Brainy gather his courage, standing straighter. 

“Yes Papa. We both enjoyed it.” He says, his voice thick with protection and building up rebellion. 

It’s clear. 

Brainy is going to fight to have Vanity. 

That fact floods Vanity with odd feelings that warm him to his core and he wishes Papa Smurf would just leave so that he can pull the other into his arms and whisper loving things to him. Oh how he wishes. 

Creek interrupts his thoughts by tapping his arm and Vanity looks at him, ignoring the collaboration between Brainy and Papa for just a minute. Creeks eyes are large with confusion and he recognizes this look. He feels deserted. 

Without saying a word, Vanity scoops Creek into his arms and presses his face into the others hair, pulling the grey troll as close as possible. He needs to prove how much he adores the little creature and he needs to soon. All this drama with Brainy needs to be put on pause so that Creek can understand that he is loved. 

From all of this jumble of thoughts, Vanity is slightly aware of Papa leaving and Brainy running over, wrapping his own arms around the backside of Creek so that it’s a big circle of safety and subsequently, Creek looses the deserted look, resting his head gently against Vanity’s chest. 

Vanity breathes a sigh of relief, looking into Brainys eyes and the smart Smurf smiles slightly.

“Papa said that we have his appreciation.” He whispers. “We can be together.” 

Vanity smiles as well feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders and he hugs Creek closer. 

“If Creek decides to stay then we can be a threesome.” He whispers in reply. 

Brainy nods and closes his eyes which Vanity copies, seeing that Creeks are already shut in a peaceful way and together the three bask in the moment of happiness. 

The same crystalized happiness that will soon be shattered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this threesome is so cute!


	10. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Remember why Creek was banished?

Vanity wakes up in the arms of Brainy , his face in the smart smurfs neck, and his ears twitch happily at the sound of that snoring he loves. The rhythmic and cute sound soothes him back into a deep slumber that feels safe at first until something steps out of the darkness of his mind. 

It’s Creek.

The form of Creek sneers evily, and a large, no huge shape steps out with an identical sneer.

It’s the bergen, Chef.

Vanity can hear screaming as Creek gets lifted onto Chefs shoulder and he sees thousands of large bergens grabbing colorful little blobs and stuffing them into fannypacks. 

He watches hopelessly as Creek simply closes his eyes to meditate and he turns away, getting sick. What kind of dream is this?

He then sees a couple of the colorful blobs being plucked off the ground and shoved into large mouths while the others are stored away for later. 

When the creatures leave, there are smiles one their faces. 

Vanity then wakes up in a cold sweat, shivering like crazy and a face suddenly looms into view. He screams, almost expecting a bergen to gobble him up and the face disappears, replaced by a voice that is familiar and comforting. 

“Vanity it’s me, Brainy.” Brainy says, his voice calming and Vanity blinks a couple times before sitting up. He notices that both Brainy and Creek are watching him worried and he blushes, halfway forgetting his dream already. 

“Hi.” He mumbles, embarrassed. 

Brainy smiles and takes his hand looking relieved. 

“That was quite a dream there.” He says. “You were crying out about something not being true. Do you remember what it was?” 

Vanity thinks about it for a moment but as he thinks, the more his dream slips away and he merrily shrugs, noticing Creeks eyes on him in an almost angry way. 

“I forgot.” He admits, confused. Why is Creek looking at him like that? Does he know what his dream is and what it means? 

Creek then looks away, his hands twitching and Brainy clears his throat, noticing the change in both Smurf and troll. 

“Are you two okay?” he wonders, nervously. 

Vanity looks up, clearing the confused look from his face and nods with a smile. 

“I’m fine.” He assures. 

Creek sighs, and brings his hands to his lap. 

“Same.” He agrees, but Vanity can tell that he isn’t the same because of the tone of his voice. It is almost like, what’s the word? Secretive. Its secretive. 

That thought causes him to shudder and he wonders if his dream, whatever it is, is a true dream. 

He shakes his head. That isn’t possible… 

 

\-------Later in the afternoon, Creek watches Papa Smurf busy Brainy feeling somewhat impatient. Over the past month or so of his stay, he had found himself taking an odd liking in the smart smurf and he loves hearing the others scientific statements, especially the ones related to phycology and religions. Right now, all he wants to do is talk to him…

Brainy is a smaller Smurf from the others, about 1/3 shorter and he wears large rounded glasses that Creek thinks are quite fitting for him. He takes notes on his ladybug, Snappy bug and he loves studying anything at all. He is also very compassionate and listens better than Therapist smurf. Honestly, everything about Brainy is warm, comfortable and safe whereas Vanity is a tornado of mysteries. 

Vanity’s mood is always changing and he likes to look at his reflection for most of the day, instead of participating in other Smurf jobs. He also likes to take care of people and treats anyone injured with affection and love until they get better. Creek likes that about him although he can’t help but feel like his whole relationship with him is false. Vanity cares for everyone injured and leaves them all forever and won’t talk to them again. Right?

He shakes his head unsure. Ever since earlier this morning when Vanity woke up from a dream and looked at him horrified, he doesn’t feel as safe. He feels like Vanity knows the true reason why he was banished and he worries that Vanity will kick him out just as Poppy did. He’s not ready to be pushed away again. 

Before he knows it, he is trying desperately to hold back the tears that burn his eyes and he thinks about what he’s loose. He’d loose Brainy. The Smurf that pays attention to him always unless Vanity is around. He’d loose Vanity. The Smurf that protects him even when Brainy is around. He'd loose his home. 

“Creek?” A voice interrupts, it’s tone sympathetic and Creek looks up inquiringly. 

Brainy watches him from across the room where he had been organizing a look of concern on his face and Creek realizes that he is crying. Quickly, he wipes off the tears and ducks his head. 

“I was thinking about losing you and Vanity.” He admits, softly. “I have a secret that he is coming close to finding and I’m afraid that you will throw me out.” 

Brainy looks surprised and he looks at his job before shaking his head and coming over, pushing his glasses up. 

“Why do you think that we would throw you out over a little secret?” He asks, his tone almost scolding. “We love you, remember?” 

Creek nods, feeling hollow inside. 

“I know you love me but I think you won’t love me. I think you’ll take Poppy’s side.” He admits. 

Brainy nods as well. 

“This has to do with how you got banished, correct?” he asks, knowing Creek to well and Creek blushes, feeling shame course through him. 

“Yeah.” He mumbles. “I did something narcissistic that’s so bad that I don’t think I could ever forgive myself.” 

Brainy let’s out a hum of thought. 

“Murder?” he asks. When Creek shakes his head, he continues. “Rape? Arson? Harassment? Defiance against the queen? Suicide? Child murder? Kidnapping? Abortion? Secret abortion? Underage sex?” 

As Brainy lists the crimes off, Creek feels worse and worse and he stops him after a while, eyes closed and he takes a deep breath. 

“I led the bergens to our village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will their relationship die?


	11. Help me think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity and Brainy talk about Creek and his secret.

Vanity sits beside Greedy in Greedy’s little kitchen, his face in one hand and he let’s out a sigh. 

Just yesterday, Creek had admitted what his big secret was and fell unconscious, greyer than he’s been this whole time. So far he hasn't woken up since and Vanity can’t handle being in his presence anymore to visit. He can’t let something this big just slide like that and he is afraid that he’ll go “Poppy” on him. He truly loves Creek, but he is scared that he will have the whole Village of smurfs killed just to save his own life.

Vanity imagines Gargamel having what he wanted all this time thanks to a different creature and he gags. It’s nauseating to think about. 

Greedy interrupts his thoughts with a sigh and he sits down on a stool next to his brother, concern in his eyes. 

“Vanity please eat. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” He pleads, pushing a plate in front of the vain smurf. “Please?” 

Vanity bites off a corner of whatever Greedy had made, he’s too depressed to care and he pushes the plate away to put his head down on the counter. 

He hears Greedy sigh again and move to retrieve the plate, his walking slow. Vanity feels bad because he knows how loyal his brother is to him so he sits up, giving him an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry, Greedy. It’s just so hard to let it slide.” He admits. “And Brainy is in his own mushroom reading late only stopping to go to the bathroom or eat so I can’t even talk about it with anyone. It’s really rough.” 

Greedy nods, dumping the remnants of Vanity’s meal into the garbage before setting the dish into the sink. 

“I wish I could understand.” Greedy sighs, casting his gaze down to the dishes he is about to wash. As he turns on the sink, he laughs. “I really need to grow up more.” 

Vanity imagines Greedy being in this kind of situation or understanding this kind of situation and protection flares up inside him. He doesn’t want his baby brother to hurt. 

“Greedy. You’re fine as you are. You always find a way to cheer me up even if you don’t know what I’m sad about means. I love how you are.” He says, meaning every word.

Greedy blushes a little, a light blush, the kind that tells another that the owner of it is flattered. Vanity likes to see this when he talks to people and he smiles cheering up just at the fact that Greedy is pleased. 

That Greedy can sure cheer him up fast. 

Vanity rises from his stool, deciding to do other stuff instead of sit and mope all day. He already did that for the past 9 hours and needs to relieve Greedy of the stress so he gently nudges the younger away from the sink so that he can wash the dishes. 

Greedy blinks at him with big eyes, his expression asking him what he is doing and Vanity squashes his hat to his head, a smurfs way of noogies. 

“Don’t worry little bro. These will be done soon.” He teases. 

Greedy puts one hand on his hip, the other fixing his hat back into place and Vanity stubbornly continues until the hands of his brother yank him away. 

“Vanity stop. You’re grieving do you need to rest and be cared for.” Greedy explains, his voice gentle but serious. 

Vanity casts his gaze to the floor, and sighs, feeling both angry and relieved. Greedy truly loves him but he doesn’t want to be cared for by the Smurf that is so sensitive to emotions. All he wants is to protect Greedy as much as he can. He can deal with other sad smurfs, but not him. 

With that thought, he nods to himself and clamps a hand over the others shoulder. 

“I have to go interrupts Brainy.” He says, softly. “I promise everything will be fine in time.” 

Greedy smiles at him, comforted by these words and he bows his head, his hand placed over Vanity's. 

“I look forward to that time.” He murmurs.

\-------------------------------------

Vanity stands at the door of Brainys mushroom. This is a place he had never been to, although he has seen it and he feels apprehension build up until his hands start shaking. What will it be like entering the love of his life’s home? Will it be just like he dreamed or polarized? 

He shakes his head feeling silly. Why in the smurf would he care about something like that? He quickly regains his composure and holds up his hand to the door.

His thoughts now clear, his brain set on one thing and one thing only, he knocks. And waits. It takes a while for the door to open. 

When it opens, Vanity can see that Brainy looks tired, as of he hadn’t slept a wink last night and he inwardly shrugs, assuming that the smart Smurf hadn't.

Brainy smiles warily at him. 

“Hi Vanity.” He says, his voice a notch higher than a whisper. “How are you?” 

Vanity almost laughs at the question that comes out of the others mouth but he holds it back knowing that he don’t t only one hurting and he sighs, giving his head a slight shake. It’s hard to answer. How is he? Well, Smurf. Take a look at what he might loose if he easily forgives and is wrong. 

Instead of blurting that out he says, “Upset,” and bites his lip, waiting for a reply. 

Brainy sighs as well and holds the door open a bit wider. 

“You can come in.” he invites, tiredly.

Vanity obliges, looking curiously around to see a generally neat labish mushroom with a globe on its side, a bunch of papers everywhere, a couple burn marks and bottles of strange chemicals. Vanity can see that on the wall there a pictures of the periodic table and biology related things. He holds back his whistle of amazement. Brainy really knows every science subject there is. 

His eyes fall in Brainys bed soon, almost hungrily taking in the sheets and the mattress and he has to pinch himself to look away, blushing heavily at the thoughts that swarm his head. 

Evil eyes betray all. 

Brainy interrupts Vanity’s examinations with a sad look in his direction and he takes a deep breath preparing for the worst. Is this a breakup before it even started? A telling of giving up? Wanting to THROW OUT Creek?   
He can’t stop the nervous look that carves into his face and Brainy catches it, his own face growing ashamed.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He informs, walking over to a counter to fiddle with some bottles of purple liquid. Vanity notices that they are smurfberry juice bottles, not chemicals and he laughs out loud. After being through so much grief, laughing feels sort of good. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, wiping off a tear that begins to sneak it’s way out. “I don’t know why I’m laughing.”   
Brainy studies him as he continues to laugh, unable to stop and he cracks a smile. 

“ I miss the days where we were naïve and happy.” He admits, staring down at the bottles.

Vanity stops laughing and nods. 

“Me too. Sometimes I think about the first few days we knew each other and how those were the best.” Vanity replies with a shrug. “The days where we would just have the funnest time sitting next to each other and playing games or talking. We were so content being in each other’s presence and that was nice. I feel grateful for finding Creek because we could never have had this relationship without him to bring us together but I also resent it. He broke my heart and I can’t heal it.” 

Brainys eyes are wet as he comes over and takes Vanity’s hand. 

“I can tell you loved him and still do.” He says, quietly and Vanity nods, giving the others hand a light squeeze. 

“He is full of things that are different and new. I enjoy being around him but I enjoy being around you too. It’s weird really. A while ago I hated to even talk to others because they wouldn’t accept my “name sake” but now, I feel accepted. Or at least I did.” He tells him, letting his thoughts unfold like a flower blooming in the spring. This is not the first time he’s shared things with Brainy, but it is the most personal and he’s a little unsure of what to think when Brainy nods. 

“You felt like you could trust him. He was the one you would take care of for life but you never thought that he might be more powerful and full of secrets than you. You thought of him as the submissive, don’t mind my comparing I’m just trying to get it straight and now that it seems he was playing a game, you feel betrayed and the submissive yourself. Like he only acted as a submissive to trick you into being one.” 

He closes his speech with a cautious look towards Vanity who just closes his eyes. He just can’t believe these words and as they enter his soul, he is faced with something he has never faced before on his life. The fear of being manipulated. 

He sucks in his breath sharply and turns into Brainys shoulder, struggling to find his sanity within the panic rising and Brainy puts a soothing hand on his back. 

“Listen to me.” He murmurs, running his hand along Vanity’s spine to ease the tension away. “I’ve been reading for hours with hardly any rest and I don’t believe he is evil. He must have been cast away all his life until it felt like he was just a shadow. The day when he was about to get eaten as he told us earlier on, something must’ve snapped. There’s only so much you can do when you’re that panicked and lost. Creek might not have been loved in his village and therefore had no love for them in return. I mean, who loves people that hurt you and plus, he just told me a couple days ago that his parents died before he was old enough to remember and that he was put into an orphanage where the ladies ignored all the kids. I believe that Creek is suffering mental problems, not actual evil.” 

Vanity takes all of this in. It’s surprising that’s for sure but he can clearly see this being the reason for all of it. What he can’t piece together is the fact that in his dream, Creek had smiled and meditated while the bergens captured the trolls. Why was that? 

He tells his concerns to Brainy and Brainy laughs. 

“Dreams can be signs but they aren’t always COMPLETELY accurate.” He explains, pulling away to flip his hand. 

Vanity can’t explain it, but he feels so much better after that talk and he smiles, stepping back. 

“Thank you for that.” He says, ducking his head. “I’m glad you can read so well.” 

Brainy shrugs, also smiling, his sapphire eyes softening. 

“It’s a hobby. I can teach you sometime.” He suggests.   
Vanity personally thinks that idea sounds wonderful and as he imagines sitting next to Brainy while he teaches fills him up with warmth and he smiles bigger, inside and out. 

But then a thought strikes him. 

“How do we deal with Creek?” he asks, concerned. “He turned greyer and he won’t wake up according to what Papa Smurf said. The rock isn’t helping either.” 

Brainy gives him a worried look, the question ending in silence and before he can think of an answer, Papa Smurf barges in, his expression a mixture of both worry and panic and he grabs both of their hands, pulling them along with him. 

“Sorry boys,” he says, breathlessly as they head towards his mushroom. “Creek won’t wake up and his heart is slowing down.” 

Vanity and Brainy exchange scared glances as they run after the elder Smurf and Vanity can’t help thinking, Oh Smurf. He’s gonna die. He's gonna die. 

Subsequently they arrive at the mushroom and practically fly inside to the bedside and Brainy immediately takes Creeks limp hand in his, tears welling up on his eyes. 

“Creek no.” He whispers, his voice failing. 

Vanity moves to the opposite side of the bed so that he gets to hold Creeks other hand and he takes it while running the back of his other hand over the grey trolls forehead. 

“Hold on please.” He begs, his voice also faltering and he sniffs back tears, putting all his energy into his thoughts. What would make Creek happy enough to wake up and continue living? 

As he looks desperately around the room, all he can think of is a vase of flowers or a box of chocolates and he grits his teeth to shut his thoughts off.

They’re not being very helpful anyways. He thinks, bitterly. 

Instead of thinking, he watches over Creek, watching his chest ride and fall with every small breath. The stillness of the small thread of life is terrifying and Vanity shudders. 

What will keep him alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a bomb people. Prepare big time. But quick! What will make him happy?


	12. Sing a song of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is. The chapter I was building up. It might not meet everyone's standards but I'm happy as hell about it. 
> 
> *runs away dancing*

It’s hard to distinguish one emotion from the other…

It feels like 5,000 pangs of bleh are slicing from every angle. The shame, the fear, the loss, the grief, the guilt, the terror, the helplessness, the confidence, the confusion, the knowledge. They all butt heads trying to take over the being they possess but it only leads to catastrophe…

Creek doesn't know if he’s falling or not. It feels like he is, but then again, he feels like a lot of things. One thing is for sure, he can’t open his eyes. He can’t move. He can’t even use any of his senses. It’s a brick wall of nothing, just emotions. 

He feels evil, he feels good, he knows he’s evil, he knows he’s not good. There is a war going on inside him, and he tries to pick out the emotions that are true. He thinks he’s evil. He is evil. Right? 

No non-evil person would do something like what he did. Nothing was even threatened at all but his own life. He shivers in the dark void of his emotion-full head. Would he save himself or Vanity and Brainy if it ever came down to it?

The names of the smurfs that he loves brings a new emotion into his body and he trembles, overpowered for a second. He feels love, protection, lust. 

These are emotions that he’s never felt before and he doesn’t know how to deal with them as they course through him. He feels tears spring forth, his body flush, and he shakes his head in disbelief. He still thinks he's evil, because he is. He just is and there’s nothing that can change that. 

That thought gives him a sense of relief, or is that dread? Whatever it is, it makes him feel numb, much better than the heat previously racking his body and he closes his eyes, sinking into his own self with a soft sigh. It’s almost over. 

As he sinks, he stops feeling anything and it’s pure heaven. How great it feels to not feel. 

Before he can sink completely, something yanks him to the surface, a powerful force, practically commanding and Creek flinches at the superior defiance of whoever, WHATEVER, pulled him free of the numbing dark. 

He frowns, beginning to tug away, wanting to find the feelingless void once more but something stops him. It’s like a crystally clear water, almost like dew, a mixture of purples and aqua. His comparison makes sense to him for some reason and he tries to open his eyes to meet the thing which empowers him.

He can’t yet, but he can hear and he listens, his ears pricked up as the sound forms words. Sweet words, honey sweet, mint sharp. 

“I know I've given up  
A hundred times before  
But I know a miracle  
Is not something to ignore”

Creek tries to understand the lyrics being sung so sweetly to him as if the owner of the voice loves him and he nearly laughs. No one could like him after what he’s done.

The poor singer. The poor soul. 

The voice continues, before it being hesitant, almost embarrassed but now it’s crisp and confident. 

“You take me for a fool  
You take me for a fool  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you”

Soon another voice joins the first, this one laced with worry and love at the same time. There are notches of hope that spike up every once and a while and Creek can’t help but feel warm at the sounds. The two voices mingled together is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard in his life. It’s like they are meant to be in a duet. 

“And I know when it rains, oh, it pours  
And I know I was born to be yours  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours  
And I know I was born to be yours”

Creek understands the lyrics suddenly as they come at him in a rush and he is choked with the emotions that flood him. The voices are owned by Brainy and Vanity, the only people he’s ever loved since Poppy and he adores them for their loving words. They were born to be his? He shakes his head, smiling. He was born to be theirs. 

His smile falls though, and he flinches back into the blank darkness. He can’t love them. He is evil and they’ll only be hurt. He knows they don’t really love him. Although he moves away, the voices continue and his mouth twitches. 

“Are you the only one  
Lost in the millions?  
Or are you my grain of sand  
That's blowing in the wind?”

Creek can't handle their words anymore and he forces his own out to meet the light ones with dark ones of his own. 

“Folding down the seats in the back of my car  
Got nowhere to be 'cause the world don't know where we are  
Three A.M. And you're in my arms, all the drinks still wearing off  
You look to me like I said something wrong, mmh”

The words are painful to sing and they burn holes through his heart, but he can’t hear the beautiful voices of the two smurfs so he is winning and that feels just as good, so he continues. 

“'Cause I opened my mouth  
Now, we're both just sat in silence  
Frozen by three little words  
And there was something behind those eyes  
That you were hiding  
You said, "I don't want this to hurt"  
Just don't say love, say love, say love, say love, no  
I've heard that word misused a thousand times before”

As he sings this line, the voices start up again, taking over his part and changing the words to be loving. 

“I know that we don't have to dive in  
'Cause we got all of the time in the world  
To say love, say love, say love, say love” They sing.

Creek is filled with warmth once again and he manages to open his eyes, blinking in the sudden light and he stares at the familiar walls and furniture but forces ugly words to come out, holding back tears. 

“I said, "I'm not tryna be difficult  
And I've just never felt this before  
And I'm scared we might lose it all", mmh” he whisper sings, watching the faces as they swim into view. It’s all confusing and he sees that fire of hope in both the smurfs eyes as they take a deep breath, and a different song emerges. 

“The door is open to go through  
If I could I would come, too  
But the path is made by you  
As you're walking start singing and stop talking”

Creek shakes his head and sings “Oh, if you could hear yourselves when you say” but Vanity and Brainy continue. 

“(Oh love) love is bigger than anything in its way  
So young to be the words of your own song  
I know the rage in you is strong  
Write a world where we can belong  
To each other and sing it like no other”

The confident looks on both their faces and the beautiful voices bring goosebumps to his arms but he shakes his head again and manages to whisper “Oh, if you could hear yourselves when you say”

As if they think it’s funny, they nod and continue it , sharing glances and Creek nearly gasps as they walk a little ways away but still in his view. They are about to dance. 

Creek has seen this sort of thing many times but it has never happened directed to him and he doesn’t know what to think as they clasp their hands together, looking at him meaningfully. 

“(Oh love) love is bigger than anything in its way  
If the moonlight caught you crying on Killiney Bay” They sing, and Vanity twirls Brainy, the movements clean and dazzling.   
“Oh, sing your song  
Let your song be sung  
If you listen you can hear the silence say  
"When you think you're done  
You've just begun"  
Love is bigger than anything in its way  
Love is bigger than anything in its way  
Love is bigger than anything in its way”

The song comes to its end, silence following it and Creek sits, almost confused as he fumbles for another song to sing. 

“You know you can’t take one more step towards me  
Cuz all that’s waiting is regret  
And don’t you know you’re not my ghost anymore   
You’ve lost the love you loved the most”

Vanity steps forward, frustrated and takes his chance at a solo. His voice alone is just as charming and fresh as it is when he sings with Brainy and Creek finds himself enchanted, unable to do anything but listen and watch.

“I’ve been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless”

Those lyrics stir something within Creek and he watches, mystified as Brainy steps in, his expression shy and he continues the song, his voice less loud but just as emotional. 

“Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can’t find the key without you”

Vanity steps in again and Brainy gives Creek a small smile as the other caresses the words with his own vocals and Creek tries not to shudder, which he fails at.

“And now your song is on repeat  
And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth”

Creek starts to believe their words but before they can reach the chorus, he butts in. None of this is right. They’re lying. Right? 

Nonetheless he finds a song and follows it. 

“You've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around you  
Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore  
I'm saying baby”

Creek pretends to ignore the exchanged glances at the pet name he uses and he launches into the chorus, nothing else mattering in the moment. He needs to let them live without him and that’s what he plans to do. 

“Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart”

Seeing that the two smurfs are confused he sits up so that his voice is better and louder and sings on, 

“I'd drive through the night  
Just to be near you, baby  
Heart open, testify  
Tell me that I'm not crazy  
I'm not asking for a lot  
Just that you're honest with me  
My pride is all I got  
I'm saying baby”

“Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your string  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart”

Vanity and Brainy are silent throughout the song until this point. Creek glares at them, challenging them to even try to sing otherwise, but they ignore him and tilt their heads together, whispering unspoken words that Creek doesn’t understand. This frustrates him but when he hears the words they sing, he can’t hold back spurts of happiness. 

“I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony” Vanity sings.

“Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
I’m sorry if it’s all too much  
Every day you’re here, I’m healing  
And I was runnin' out of luck” Brainy then sighs. 

Together they clasp hands and finish the truth in the most catchy but pure tune of them all.   
“I never thought I’d find this feeling  
'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless”

Creek feels a steady warmth heating him up and upon the surprised but delighted faces of his beloveds, he could guess what is happening. When he looks down, he sees that his guess is as good as gold. He is regaining his color. 

With a gasp of shock he murmurs, “Consuming all the   
air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice”   
But he doesn't believe these words anymore. It’s surprising to him. All the smurfs did was sing and he is happy. How? 

He realizes why as Brainy and Vanity start the next verse, putting the last of their energy into it and he smiles inwardly. Smurfs have a song spell as well, and it’s a song spell of the heart. 

“And now your song is on repeat  
And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth  
I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?”

The song slows to a halt and the two smurfs stare imploringly at Creek as of expecting him to do something. He stays silent. 

It’s a long time before anyone says anything, but when someone does, it’s him. He knows that's what they are waiting for. He looks down at the blanket, seeing his now lightly glowing lavender skin that’s a bit duller than his normal hue, and blushes. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

He is suddenly aware of two bodies pressing against him, relieved murmurs exploding out of them and his body heats up more, a brighter glow erupting. Burnt hair he loves these two. 

“Oh Creek!” Vanity’s voice spills. 

“We were so worried you were gone.” Brainy continues. 

Creek can tell both smurfs are crying, practically choking on their own tears and he puts a hand to his cheek, touched, only to pull his fingers back, awestruck. They’re wet. 

The three stay like that for as long as they need, saying “I love you” and “You are everything to me” and pretty soon, the tears dry up and the words are said. 

Creek bites his lip as the two pull away from him and he shyly looks to the side, not knowing what to say. He is aware that his secret is still just as angry and he needs to settle it but he doesn’t know how. He can’t even imagine telling them how he wouldn’t do that to them. 

He truly wouldn't.

He sighs inwardly. It doesn’t make any sense that he is capable of betraying the trolls but not the smurfs. What is the difference other than the fact that they’re completely different species?

As if to answer, Brainy takes his hand and Vanity takes his other, then reaching and taking Brainys open one so that they’re a monkey chain of togetherness, if that makes any sense. 

Creek then comes up with an answer. The trolls don’t have true love our unity. They might live in a community where they all know each other but over the amount of time here in Smurf village, he can tell that many things are emotion safe. The smurfs each have their own mushroom like the trolls, but no Smurf is allowed to barge into another’s without knocking first and if someone’s being to noisy, they will stop of asked.

Also, the smurfs have a system where you help out with your “name sake” constantly. If your name is Coffee maker Smurf then you make coffee every day and stuff like that.

Smurfs don’t have money.

They pay with deeds and the leaders aren't even leaders. Papa Smurf is the father of everyone and Smurfwillow is the mother to everyone. They both combine their parenting expertise and are perfect for every Smurf to go to. 

None of this makes it okay for Creek to have betrayed the trolls and he loves Troll Village and his own species with all of his heart. He would never wish any harm upon them or even think of harming them himself. He loves everything and his betrayal was a mix up. He doesn’t even know how it happened, really.

But he knows he loves it here in Smurf village and even though he’s never been around the actual village himself, just heard stories about it, he can’t imagine leaving. Troll Village doesn't feel like home any longer.   
Sure he'll miss some things like the little trollings running around, there are no Smurf children, but he feels like he has a safe place here and that he has someone to love and be loved back by. Two people actually. That’s a bonus. 

He, for once, feels accepted. 

But his secret isn't. 

Taking a deep breath, he pulls his hands away to put them away and he closes his eyes, briefly.

“I feel truly evil.” He starts, choosing his words carefully and speaking them slowly. “I grew to love you without thinking once about what I haven’t been telling you. I said that I had been banished but I didn’t say why and I feel as if I was lying, in fact, I know I was lying. What I did was beyond okay and therefore was unacceptable. There are no excuses that I could come up with but I must say that I wouldn't dream of doing it again. Not now, not ever.” 

He pauses, his voice breaking but he forces himself to continue. He needs to finish this.

“I loved Poppy and I didn’t want her killed and it tore me to pieces once I realized what I had done. I threw away my chance, I threw away her heart. Even when I tried to redeem myself, I knew it wouldn’t be enough. I blatantly ripped her heart to pieces and no one can forgive someone that cruel. All I can do now is accept the outcome and work as hard as possible to never do that again.” 

He goes silent, his mouth twitching slightly bit he doesn’t know what else to say from here. It’s nauseating to talk about himself, to share the truth but it has to be done.

He personally wants to cry, sleep, and die at the same time but he doesn’t let himself do any. His life isn't all about him. It’s about others too and so far, he’s done nothing good for others. He needs to now before he dies or he will go to a place he doesn’t feel like mentioning. 

Hell. 

He shakes his head to clear the thought away. All good deeds come from good themselves but he can’t feel good ever again. He’s already cause to much damage. He then decides that sometime, after Poppy had healed a bit and possibly married Branch, starting a family that he would go back and apologize. Of course to Poppy but everyone else as well. Like Branch. He had been too hard on him while he was grey. 

Creek shivers at the thought. Being grey is terrible even for one month. He can’t imagine being grey AND alone for YEARS. He feels a pang of sympathy for the survivalist. He would tell him that he is sorry sometime and in a nice tone too. 

Vanity abruptly clears his throat, startling both Creek and Brainy and he twists his flower, semi sheepishly. 

“I’m no phycologist.” He says. “But I feel as if the worst mistakes come from emptiness, immaturity , and the feeling of not being good enough. I know I’ve done some smurfing bad stuff when I thought I was dumb. Plenty smurfs have and I don’t think it’s a crime. What is a real crime is of you were thinking about your decision while doing it. Most innocent don’t think.” 

Creek tilts his head, thinking about this and he realizes that he can’t exactly remember the moments leading up to the actual capturing of the trolls and he snaps his fingers. Chef had hit him on the head because of something he said and he was unconscious until the very end; when he woke up he was in the fannypack rolling down the stairs of the castle. 

He sighs a sigh of relief and wishes that he had recalled the moment before all this chaos but he couldn’t bring himself to do it earlier. It was too painful while he was already grey. Now that he is sort of half and half he can separate his thoughts better and he sits up straighter. 

“When Kind Gristle, the leader of the bergens put me in his mouth to eat me but spat me out, I had said that I would do anything to stay alive. ANYTHING. Chef, being the smart bergen she is demanded that I lead her to the trolls and I agreed.” He explains, to himself though.

It’s all coming back now. The words he spoke, the reek of her breath, the stuffiness of Gristle’s locket. As he basically caterwauls all the words that explode into his head, he is slightly aware of the bewildered gaze from Vanity and the excited gaze of Brainy. 

At least they don’t want to kill me. He thinks, still working his thoughts out loud. 

Subsequently the story dwindles and he finishes…   
There is a bit of silence until Brainy adjusts his glasses, looking like he might say something. 

Vanity jumps in before he can. 

“I forgive you, Creek!” he gushes, practically yelling and Creek is flooded with warm adrenaline while Brainy agrees quickly. 

“I forgive you as well.” He says, his voice falling quieter. “I think everyone would if they heard.”

Creek can’t find any words to explain how amazing the feeling of being forgiven is and he feels spirals of delight swirl through him, lighting him up like a glowfly. The warmth starts from his chest and spreads to every part of him ; his shoulders, his arms, his belly, his face, his head, his hair, his legs, his feet, and his hands warm up. 

The joy is so thick that he can hardly breath through it, but he manages to hug Brainy and Vanity to his chest, warmer warmth shooting through him as they hug him tight. 

“Thank you.” He whispers and he doesn’t even have to look to see if he is bright lavender. 

He can feel it. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
The three lovers, stand in front of the Smurf village, two smurfs, one troll, all problems solved and forgiven. They are in the middle of a song, encouraged by the hundreds of smurfs gathered around them who cheer out their boosts. 

“You three are amazing!” 

“Smurf on!”

“I love this song!” 

Creek is the happiest he’s been in years, in fact, he can’t even remember the last time he was this happy.  
Surrounded by cheerful, but considerate faces, holding Brainy and Vanity's hands while they sing, burnt hair, it is good. He is finally able to feel what good is and he sings with all of his heart along with the other two smurfs, their voices meant to be together. 

“And now your song is on repeat  
And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth  
I just wanna be part of your symphony”

Subsequently the cheers die down and the three are accompanied by sweet silence, the sound of their voices gliding across the clearing, grazing the tree tops. Above them, birds start chirping in rhythm to the song. Everything sounds and feels amazing. 

“Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio”

At those lyrics, Brainy and Vanity lift Creek into the air as they had practiced and Creek finishes the song with his solo, his voice silencing everything else, the birds even shut up to hear.

He sings, then.

“Will you hold me tight and not let go?” 

It’s the perfect ending to a perfect love song…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs from this chapter are  
> Both to be yours by Imagine Dragons   
> Jar of hearts by Christina Perri  
> Don't say love by Imagine Dragons   
> Mercy by Shawn Mindes   
> Love is bigger than anything in its way by U2 and Cheat codes  
> Symphony by someone but I forgot
> 
> The next chapter might have a little NSFW so speak up if you don't want that. Also the next chapter will be the last. Leave comments on what you want it to be about. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
